Two Lives: Total Chaos
by I Prefer To Stay Anonymous
Summary: Chris lived two lives, one of lonely darkness, ruled by an evil brother and one of love surrounded by his family. But it's not all as simple as that is it? Picking up from Oh My Goddess, follow through how life might have been if Chris had not gone into the past, in a world of total chaos.
1. Chapter 1 Oh My Goddess Part 1

**A/N: Hi, so this is my first Charmed story so please try to bear with me while get into the characters.****I know this ones been done many times before but here's my take on it. It is a two part story, this part will start in Oh My Goddess and end with Chris going into the past. I know this first chapter follows the script closely, that's the intention it won'y after this episode, just as a warning so people don't assume that's what I'm doing and stop reading because of this. I have left out the scenes with the Titans in as I've only written the scenes I've changed. So, I'll let you get to it and see what you think, I hope you enjoy it and see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters etc...**

**So on with the first chapter...**

**Chapter 1**

Paige orbed to attract the Titans. Almost immediately a whirlwind appeared, as it faded it revealed a woman. Paige threw a potion as did Phoebe, neither had much effect. She tossed Phoebe to the ground and focussed her gaze on. Phoebe reached forward and threw the potions at the Titan one after the other until she seemed to give up and disappeared. Phoebe managed to stand and turned to Paige. She gasped. Instead of her sister she saw a stone statue that looked suspiciously like Paige.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she circled the statue.

"Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." Piper entered the attic in a rush upon hearing Phoebe's shout.

"Oh, it's Paige." Phoebe assured her. "At least I think it is. A Titan turned her to stone." She explained.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper called. Leo orbed in at his wife's call.

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counselling but..." Leo immediately began to apologise.

"Forget that, we've got bigger problems."

**"**What happened?" Leo asked before he turned to see Paige.

"A Titan turned her to stone, I think." Phoebe told him. "She wanted to use herself as bait."

"Well they already got two." Leo informed them, "That's why the elders called me." There was a sudden crash downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe was the first to voice it. They all hurried downstairs to find the parlour full of magical creatures.

**"**Sorry, we'll pay for that." The Dwarf apologised pointing to the broken vase on the floor. "So long as you can keep the world from ending." He added on the end.

* * *

They had all moved the conservatory.

**"**Come on, come on, prance this way. Here we go. Here we go. Move it, move it, move it. Today." Piper herded them.

**"**Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets." The Dwarf protested.

**"**No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbours see you." She chastised. A muscly man wearing no shirt, holding a crystal ball walked into the conservatory.

**"**Whoa, check out the size of that Oracle's... ball." Phoebe stared as he passed. Piper closed the conservatory doors.

**"**Phoebe, focus." Piper gasped, seeing she had a fairy stuck in the door. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." The fairy flew away. "Stay away from those windows." She stepped into the parlour. "What the hell is going on around here?" The Elf nanny walked in, holding onto a drumstick.

**"**If you haven't noticed, the world's a mess out there. Something terrible's going on. Everyone senses it." The Elf explained as though it was obvious.

**"**The Titans?" Phoebe offered.

**"**Must be." Leo agreed.

**"**So you guys just all came here figuring that we would stop them?" Piper asked the question, though it was more of a statement.

**"**Well, you are the Charmed Ones, aren't you?" The Elf asked rhetorically. They all heard Wyatt cry "Do you always leave the little one unattended?"

**"**No!" Piper and Phoebe defended.

**"**Well, it just sounds like he needs to be changed. I'll take care of it." The Elf told them. She turned for the stairs.)

**"**Hold it! You are not the nanny. We rejected you."

**"**No, I rejected you. But I suppose I can fill in, just for a bit." The Elf faced the stairs and disappeared.

**"**Did she just hire herself?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

" You need to go watch her." Piper turned to Leo

**"**What about the Elders? I need to let them know the Titans are back." Leo reminded her.

**"**Alright, you, to the Elders." Leo orbed away. "You keep an eye on our magical house guests. Herd them into the basement or something." Piper said turning to Phoebe. "I'm gonna go see what the Elf is up to."

* * *

Upon deciding that the Elf nanny was harmless enough Piper had gone to the attic to see about Paige.

(Phoebe, the dwarf and Finnegan the Leprechaun walk in.)

"Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be..."

**"**I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." Phoebe patted the dwarf on the shoulder.

**"**He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will you?" the Dwarf sounded irritated.

**"**Sorry." Phoebe apologised. Finnegan walked over to the statue.

**"**It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too."

**"**I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway." The dwarf left the attic.

**"**Okay, so where are we?" Phoebe enquired.

**"**Screwed. Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?" Piper asked. Phoebe paused for a moment.

"Paige thought maybe one was injured and needed healing powers." Phoebe suggested.

"Or orbing Powers…" Piper suddenly put it together. "Leo!" She shouted. He didn't answer. "Leo get down here!"

* * *

Leo stood next to Cecil Up There. There were the bodies of dead Elders on the floor and black scorch marks everywhere. Leo had orbed up just before the Titans attacked. Elders and Whitelighters had scattered. Leo had managed to reach Cecil before he too orbed away. Now after the Titans had gone Leo had orbed them both back to survey the damage. It seemed catastrophic.

* * *

Piper had continued to fret the longer Leo didn't respond. In the meantime Phoebe had convinced her that their best hope was to try and free Paige. The fairy threw magic dust on the Paige statue and Finnegan held out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck.

**"**Now, laddie!" Finnegan shouted. The dwarf hit the statue with his pick but nothing happened.

**"**Don't know what else to try." The Dwarf said, resigned.

**"**Running out of gold too, I'm afraid."

**"**Okay, well, there's gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying." Phoebe encouraged.

Piper walked back in.

"Alright, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours."

"I know sweetie, but if the Titans were after the Elders then maybe he's busy with them."

"But we didn't even get to warn him. I mean, what if he's…" Piper trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"We'd know Piper, we have to believe that he's okay." Phoebe assured her. "We need to get Paige freed, then maybe she can orb up and find him." She sighed noticing Piper didn't seem to relax any. She was worried about Leo too but someone had to be strong right now.** "**You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and I'll take care of everything up here. I will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing."

**"**Nope."

"Breathe." Phoebe ordered as piper left the attic. "Okay, next sister."

* * *

Leo and Cecil were surveying the damage. Leo was distraught over the loss of life but Cecil was calm in his belief that everything happened for a reason.

**"**Leo." Cecil put a hand on Leo's shoulder, he was sat by one of the Elder's bodies. "We need to get out of here, the other Elders are scattered and the titans will be picking them off one by one." Leo stood.

"How are we going to stop the Titans?" He asked Cecil. "It took gods the last time."

"I don't know Leo." Cecil told him in his usual calm voice. "But we can't do it the same way. Especially as it has been proven that they can be bought back that way."

"But if there's no other way…" Leo trailed off, unsure of what he seemed to be suggesting.

"It's too dangerous. After what happened last time we had to forbid it." Cecil told him, though it didn't seem as though his heart was in the statement and perhaps he agreed with Leo and couldn't see another way around it.

"If we do nothing it won't matter that some of the other Elders are still alive, the Titans will just keep hunting them until they are stopped." Leo pointed out. "The other Elders might disagree but we don't have another choice. And they aren't here. We can't save them. Only the gods can." Leo was gaining confidence in this plan, the knowledge that he saved Cecil overpowering the helplessness he would surely be feeling if he was too late. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason. We both have." Cecil nodded.

"But who do you have in mind?" Cecil asked him.

* * *

In the attic Phoebe was still trying to free Paige with the help of the others. The fairy sprinkled magic dust on the Paige statue.

**"**Now." Phoebe ordered. Finnegan held out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck. Phoebe threw a potion at the statue. "Hit it!" The dwarf hit the statue with his pick. Almost immediately the stone started to crumble releasing a confused Paige at long last. "Honey, hi!" Phoebe hugged Paige. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

**"**What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here?" Paige fired off questions.

**"**Long story, I'll tell you on the way." Phoebe insisted as she lead Paige out the attic.

**"**You're welcome!" The dwarf shouted after them.

* * *

Piper was sitting on the couch in the living room as Phoebe and Paige walked down the stairs.

"There you are." Phoebe commented as they walked into the living room.

**" **Okay, I get the whole epic Titan thing, but what I'm not getting is the Leo thing."

**"**Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out. Look who's not stoned."

**"**Welcome back. You've missed a lot."

**"**Yeah. I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert I told you so."

**"**Done."

**"**I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and... but I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you, Piper." Paige tried to explain and apologise.

**"**Don't worry about it. I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic."

"Still haven't heard from Leo?" Paige checked. Piper shook her head.

"I don't know. What the hell is he doing up there?" she admitted. The dwarf walked in.

**"**Sorry to interrupt but we're all leaving now." The dwarf told them bluntly.

**"**Wait, why?" Phoebe asked confused.

**"**Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need protection."

**"**Surviving?"

**"**The Elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao." And with that he left.

**"**Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked confused.

** "**Leo."

* * *

Cecil and Leo were both still Up There. Leo heard piper shout from down below. Some doors opened and Cecil walked out holding an urn.

**"**Piper. She needs me." Leo told him.

"I know, you'll need to go down to warn them but I'll need you back up here after to coordinate. I'll need to go down and explain what is happening, have you finished everything else?" Leo nodded. "Good luck." Leo orbed out. Cecil sighed and took the lid off the urn. "Ekre oh-gee, akman minento." Cecil said the incantation. A bright light rose out of the urn.

* * *

"Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me." Piper continued to call. Leo orbed in and she did an instant sigh of relief and moved over to hug him. He held her tightly whispering apologies.

** "**What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe interrupted. Before Leo had the chance to explain a tornado of light swirled around the girls. It disappeared and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece; Phoebe with extremely long and thick blonde hair, Paige holding onto a trident, Piper looking the same only wearing a Grecian toga. Phoebe gasped.

**"**What happened? What are we?" Paige asked confused.

**"**You're gods." Leo told them simply.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I used a few of Chris' lines and gave them to Leo, someone needed to say them as Chris wasn't there and Leo seemed like the logical choice given their connection. I know I followed the script quite closely. It won't be like that after the next chapter. I just felt it was necessary to go through this episode in detail to understand how the future pans out differently. It will follow Chris' life, once he is born of course, and after the next chapter it will be a lot less script like. so, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter, hopefully... (*smiles*) **


	2. Chapter 2 Oh My Goddess Part 2

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the wait and i know the last one followed the script quite closely but there are subtle differences, they will become apparent towards the end of this chapter. This is the last one that will follow the episodes closely so please hang in here. I hope it's not too dreadful, the story will really start to take off from the next chapter. Again sorry it took so long, I was away abroad on holiday and now I'm back at Uni so that's why it took so long. Anyway, I'll leave you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the characters etc...**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**"**You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party." Piper was the first to object.

**"**That's not a costume Piper. It represents your position and Power." Leo explained.

**"**Power? Power's good. I like power." Paige paused and thought for a moment. "Why do I like power?"

**"**Because you are the goddess of war."

**"**Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork."

**"**It's a trident, a formidable weapon. Use it carefully," Leo warned.

**"**Right on. Who wants to fight?"

**" **I'm a lover, not a fighter." Phoebe objected.

**"**Naturally, you're the goddess of love."

"Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous." Piper fought back.

"Actually, you have dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements; Mother Nature." Leo smiled.

**"**Wait a minute, you did this to us?" Piper realised.

"Not me, Cecil did, I just helped him. Look, forget about that you'll need to stay focused on the Titan's, it won't be easy as you'll all have drives and urges based on your powers. You need to fight them and work together on this."

**"**Hey, guys, watch this." Paige interrupted, demonstrating Leo's point as she pointed her trident at the piano and a bolt of lightning hit the piano, breaking it to pieces.

**"**Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone." Piper scolded.

**"**I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?"

"Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, not hurdle love can't... (She thinks.) Hurdle." Phoebe tried.

**" **This is your strategy? Well, you must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less..." Piper trailed off as Phoebe interrupted.

**"**Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve." With that she clapped her hands and a pink misty heart appeared as it swirled around her she disappeared.

**" **Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans." Paige followed suit as she disappeared in a circle of lightning bolts.

**"**Piper, you need to go after the, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control." Leo finally spoke.

"Oh no, this was your plan, you do it." Piper defied.

"I have to go back up to Cecil or I'd stay and help Piper, you know I would, but if the Titans come back he'll need me to orb him to safety." With that Leo orbed out before Piper could respond.

* * *

Paige and Piper reappered in the Manor and Piper promptly took the Trident off Paige.

**" **Not in the house." She put it aside."Now let's go find Phoebe." At that moment the Elf Nanny walked in pushing the baby pram.

**"**My word, this is a house of ill repute. Hardly suitable for an infant." She stated before walking off leaving Piper confused.

**" **Wh- What do you mean?" Piper questioned but the elf nanny was already gone. They heard voices coming from the living room. And quickly followed the noise. Phoebe was lying on a red sofa, surrounded by half-naked men. Some of which were fanning her with a large feather, while another massaged her feet, and another was feeding her grapes.

"Oh, make sure you peel those for me, will you?" Phoebe asked one dreamily.

**"**Phoebe? We need to talk." Piper demanded.

**"**Yes, we do. The world would be over flowing with peace and love if only we just talked more."

**"**Mm-hm. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, worshipping me, adoring me, exalting my name. There is so much love in this room I can barely stand it."

**"**Me neither. It's time to send your groupies away, now."

"But serving me makes them so happy." Phoebe explained as one of the men handed her a chalice. "Thank you, bachelor number three."

"Alright, all of you, show is over. Move along." Piper had had enough.

"We live to serve Phoebe." Evan objected.

**"**Oh, you do, don't you? That's so sweet. Piper, you need to get some followers of your own. It's a really great confidence builder." Phoebe insisted.

**"**Are you eyeing me, soldier?" Paige had now got some of the men lined up.

"Alright, all of you, out!" Piper shouted pointing to the door, a gust of wind blew through the room and the men landed in the foyer all on top of one another. They quickly got up and raced outside, afraid of Piper. **"**Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we could form armies or love cults." Piper sent a pointed look at Paige and then Phoebe. "The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became." She paused, realising it would take more than that to get through to them. "Now... hi!" She poked Phoebe with a pillow. "Can you two get it under control?"

**"**Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D." Paige quoted.

"Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s." Phoebe also quoted, though it was perhaps slightly less inspiring a quote.

**"**Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon." Piper dismissed, before anyone could speak again they heard a noise.

**"**Is that a jingle?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"Who's jingling? I thought there weren't any Elders up there." Paige was confused, and slightly suspicious.

" Leo?" Phoebe offered.

**"**Leo can't jingle, but he said he was with some elder so maybe he did it." Piper theorised.

"Regardless, he says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans." Paige acknowledged.

* * *

The reappeared in a sewer. The remaining Elders were there, clicking away. Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood off to the side. Unsure what had just happened.

"Is everybody okay?" Piper checked.

"No. Is my hair singed?" Phoebe fretted as she spun in circles trying to see.

**"**You're fine." Piper assured her.

**"**I guess we're not so all powerful after all. How'd we get out of there?" Paige wondered looking round.

**"**I guess Leo must have orbed us out. But I don't know how, he doesn't have that kind of power."

**"**Well, he must have because we're out of there. What is this place, a sewer?" Paige countered. Roland turned to them to explain.

"This is sanctuary."

"Oh, my, my, my." Phoebe said immediately getting distracted, she walked over to him. "Aren't you just the edible Elder? Have you taken a vow of celibacy?"

"Phoebe. Stay on target." Piper warned.

"Right."

"What do you mean this is sanctuary?"

"It's a safe house. Suggested by Leo to protect the Elders."

"Well, it doesn't look so safe to me. I can see unprotected points of entry all over the place."

"Don't worry, the Titans can't sense our location. We're hidden from them by a web of fairy magic. Another of Leo's ideas. Though Cecil was the main one to implement them." Roland went on to explain.

**"**Leo did all this?" Piper pondered.

**"**I was surprised myself. I'm afraid I was one of the Elders who always sold Leo short. What with him marrying a witch and all. No offence."

**"**Offence taken."

"I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo and Cecil we'd all be dead. They're out there now tracking Elders as we speak, moving them here. We owe Leo everything. It was all his idea."

"I guess so." Piper agreed.

**"**Well, good luck with the Titans." Roland offered.

**"**One more question. What are you wearing under that robe?" Phoebe couldn't resist.

**"**More robes." Roland answered before walking away, causing Paige to laugh.

"Oh, that is so hot."

"This is getting tired." Piper sighed.

"A warrior preparing for battle cannot be weary." Paige piped up.

"No, I'm tired of getting all this information second hand and no one actually telling us how we can even do this. I would like to hear it from Leo." Piper explained.

"Piper, I'm sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy. What's wrong, sweetie?" Phoebe tried to sympathise.

"I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough. Leo! Remember me? Your wife!" Piper began to shout, receiving only a jingle so got angrier. "Don't you jingle me. I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right now!" she demanded, causing the sewers to shake.

**"**Are you trying to alert the enemy?"

"Piper, I'm sure as soon as Leo figures out how angry you are, he's gonna come running down here." Phoebe soothed. They looked up and waited a moment. "Okay, you can come running now." Phoebe addressed Leo. " Look, sweetie, it's not like he's not busy. He's saving the world."

**"**And buying us time to vanquish the Titans. Although, I don't know where we're gonna get the strength from. They had no problem with my power." Paige added.

**"**Then let's try my power." Phoebe suggested.

* * *

Paige and Phoebe had no luck with their battle simulations and began to lose hope, meanwhile Piper had been focused on looking after Wyatt, and Leo sensed their lack of morale, they needed him, they needed to know what was going on. He was hiding behind a pillar having sent Cecil to sanctuary when they sensed the Titans coming. He had sent a message to the Elders hoping they would get it, he needed to get out to his charges, he just wasn't sure how to do it without leading the Titans straight to them. His answer appeared soon after in bright white lights.

"What are you doing? You're gonna expose us?" Leo hissed.

"The Elders sent me as a distraction." The new Whitelighter whispered.

"Did you sense that?" Cronus asked.

"Someone orbed." Demetrius agreed. The Whitelighter turned to Leo.

"I'll lead them away while you got to your charges." He quickly explained.

"They could kill you." Leo worried.

"The Charmed ones are the only ones that can save the world, they need you, my life is a small price to pay. I'll hold them off as long as I can." The whitelighter explained as he stepped into view of the Titans before quickly dodging out again to escape the stream of fire Cronus had thrown at him. Leo nodded.

"Thanks," Then he orbed away, leaving the other Whitelighter to deal with it, hoping he could save him too.

When he arrived at the manor he found Piper lying on the bed. She sighed.

**"**Leo, how could you leave us?" She wondered aloud.

"Hi, Piper." He whispered, in response as she turned to see him.

"You're home." She went over and hugged him. "You heard my calls, right?"

**"**Of course I did, honey. But I had to make sure the Elders were safe and then I was cornered by the Titans."

"I'm just thankful you're okay. My mind was just racing."

"I know. I felt it. Good thing that Whitelighter came when he did."

**"**What Whitelighter?"

"He distracted the Titans so I could escape. Right now they're probably following his orb trail so we don't have..." He trailed off when he noticed Piper looking at his hair.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"What?" he asked as she touched a patch of his hair.

"Um, it's white." She answered.

"Is it?" He then looked in the mirror. "Wow, it must be from staying up there for so long." He gave her a feeble excuse.

**"**I guess so."

"Where are your sisters?" Leo changed the subject knowing that Whitelighters life was in danger.

"Well, they can wait a minute while we spend some time alone and then you need to hold your son." Piper redirected.

**"**Spoken like a true earth goddess." Leo smiled fondly.

"What are you talking about?" Piper was confused.

"You need to channel your hearth and home instincts to fight the Titans." He explained.

"Leo, I was speaking from the heart not the hearth. Hi, I'm your wife, remember?"

"I do, but that Whitelighter can only throw off the Titans for so long. He's willing to sacrifice himself. We need to be ready with a battle plan. Now, let's find your sisters." He insisted, Piper then followed him into the hallway without protest just as the Elf Nanny walked around the corner.

"Ma'am, I was just coming to check on the baby."

"That's okay, 'cause he is actually sleeping, so you can take a break." Piper offered. The elf nodded but continued into Wyatt's room all the same. Piper sighed before continuing downstairs with Leo. They found both Phoebe and Paige in the Parlour, Phoebe reading up on Zeus.

"It says in here that Cronus swallowed his new born children to keep them from over throwing him." She read discusted.

"What if you lure the Titans to a field, Piper lifts them with a tornado, and I hit him with my lightning?" Suggested Paige who didn't seem to be listening to Phoebe.

"I'm afraid there's no way to beat a man who eats his own children." Phoebe continued, also seemingly in her own world.

"Those stories are fables." Leo reminded them.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted excitedly as she hugged him.

"Welcome home, Leo." Paige greeted.

"What do you have for me?" Leo got straight to the point.

"Paige ran every battle plan she knows which as a war goddess is basically every battle that's ever been fought." Phoebe started.

"No matter how you spin it - warrior, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans." Paige finished.

"We can't beat them. They're too strong for us." Phoebe said, defeated.

"See how much this family needs you?" Piper added.

"No. I don't. You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of three. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why we chose you." Leo's speech had immediate effect.

"Oh, see I could just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it." Phoebe sounded excited.

"What is he doing?" Piper was just confused.

"Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans."

**"**I do?"

"Yes. You just need to focus."

"We have to declare ourselves gods." Paige realised.

"It's how the ancient Greeks did it."

"But we could lose our humanity if we did that." Piper pointed out

"I know you, I know you can do this." Leo encouraged.

"But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity." Phoebe backed up Piper.

"You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course, you can handle being the goddess of love." Leo started again.

"I never thought of it that way."

"Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you. Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son."

**"**You really have that much faith in us?" Piper asked.

"Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever." Leo finished his speech. His face suddenly fell.

"Leo? What is it?"

"The Whitelighter, they got him. You need to be ready. They'll be coming for me, now." Leo urged.

* * *

"What do you mean coming for you?" Piper didn't seem to understand.

"I helped set up sanctuary, they want the rest of the Elders and I'm the only way they can find us." Leo hurriedly explained. Moments later there was a crash in the living room. They all rushed to see the Titans. Cronus shot a flame as Leo who quickly ducked out the way. It was enough to enrage Piper and Paige. They declared themselves as gods. After that everything happened quickly. While Phoebe tended to Leo, making sure he was okay, the Titans tried to attack Piper and Paige to no avail.

"It's not nice to piss of mother nature." Piper quipped before holding her hands out, a hole in the ground opened up and objected around the room began to be sucked into it, the Titans took a step back away from the hole. But Paige wasn't letting them get off that easily, With her trident she zapped the floor underneath their feet, causing them to fall into the fiery pit. Piper then allowed the floor to rise and seal the hole up once more.

**"**The Titans are gone, thank god." Phoebe said in relief.

"You're welcome." Both Piper and Paige responded.

"You did it, Piper, Paige. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back." Leo congratulated them. Before anyone could say another word however both Piper and Paige disappeared. Leo immediately turned to Phoebe. "I wish I could help but I need to return to the Elders and help them get back Up There and restore order. You need to find your sisters, Once you have them I'll return so they can give up their powers, I'll leave yours in you for now as you may need it to find them." Leo explained before he orbed away.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted, trying to call him back in vain. She then set to thinking about where her sisters would be.

* * *

In the end it wasn't too hard to find Paige and she was ultimately able to pull her back to her humanity. After that they called Leo to release them. It was freeing to say the least to finally have the god powers out of them but they still had to find Piper, a job he continued to refused to help with, much to Paige and Phoebe's chagrin as they reminded him Piper was his wife.

After they managed to find Piper by Golden Gate Bridge they were able to talk her down enough that she headed straight to Leo Up There. It was only when he agreed to return home with her that she finally released her god powers. The effects of the Titans wasn't immediately obvious, they took a while to take effect. The charmed ones had shown they were, as far as the Elders were concerned, perfectly capable of doing their jobs and perhaps didn't need quite so much of their Whitelighter's attention. Since he had played such an important part in protecting the Elders as a reward, and due to the loss of whitelighters and Elders, Leo was given more charges, as he proved to be an invaluable guide to witches.

It was perhaps these small events that lead up to how the future panned out. With more charges Leo was away more. Piper and Leo's marriage seemed to be falling apart. That was until a shining light gave them hope again: Piper became pregnant.

* * *

**Okay, as I said, it changed at the bottom, hopefully now you can see why I started back here. Now to guest reviews:**

**To sarah, I'm not sure whether you were the same person that reviewed later when signed in as the reviews are quite similar but in case you aren't, thank you for the review, I know it was a strange place to start, hopefully now you can see why, and I appreciate I could have done that in about a paragraph explaining what happened but I wanted to do it this way. Yes, i know what you mean, i like to read about how that world could be, I kind of wish they gave up more about it during the show, but I guess then we wouldn't need to write and read stories about it. As I said it should pick up properly next chapter, I hope you like it. thank you again. To Guest, thank you for the review, she will come in, it just might be a bit later, I considered adding her name later when she came in but my internet connection was playing up so in the end I added her name to it anyway, I appreciate that that seems like strange reasoning. And it will follow the story we were given in the series, in which Chris apparently turned her good, it will be interesting to see how that turns out... thank you again.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it, Let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost and Found

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long. Hopefully this chapter is better, I know the first two chapters followed the scripts closely, that changes in this. Here we see the consequences of the changes to the timeline and Chris is born, which of course means Wyatt went missing... Anyway, hope you enjoy it, this is where the story starts moving. Let me know what you think, see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or its characters etc...**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 3**

After the discovery things improved temporarily. Still, while things for Piper and Leo looked up, things didn't go so well for Phoebe. Although she did eventually manage to tell Jason about her secret and he agreed to keep it he couldn't stay with her. He didn't feel that he could be part of a world he not only couldn't but didn't want to comprehend. It broke Phoebe to let him go. However that wasn't enough to make her give up on love, especially after she saw the future in her dream quest. Paige wasn't much more successful with her love life, she did however start work at magic school, finding her pursuits there much more successful. The worst though came with the birth of Piper and Leo's second son. It was perhaps the nail in the coffin of their relationship, though it wouldn't become obvious for years after.

It was perhaps because of the distraction of the birth, perhaps it was always going to be that way. By the time the Baby was due things seemed to be looking up in the sister's lives. Piper wanted to give birth in a hospital this time, even though there was concern that it would be born the same way as Wyatt, so when she went into labour Leo took her to the hospital while Phoebe and Paige waited for the nanny. Then they went to meet Piper at the hospital. It was a long labour, so after a few hours Phoebe and Paige went home to check on Wyatt while Leo stayed by Piper's side. He hadn't been home when they arrived but there had been no sign of the nanny either, they had assumed they had just gone for a walk, a regret they would later have. It was shortly before the baby was born that Leo was called away. One of his newer charges was in grave danger and he was needed to heal her. He would be back soon. Paige and Phoebe arrived back in the hospital to find a hysterical Piper alone in labour. Leo didn't make it back for the birth. He arrived a few hours later with some bad news. He couldn't sense Wyatt.

After that everything was thrown into chaos. Piper started to panic but her exhaustion from the long complicated birth meant it was a danger to her health. As her heart rate started to rise a nurse came in and ushered her sisters and Leo out the room and gave Piper something to make her sleep. This left Phoebe, Paige and Leo to find Wyatt themselves.

"Look, we'll go look for him, you stay here for Chris and for when Piper wakes up." Phoebe insisted. Leo shook his head.

"I need to find Wyatt. I would rather Piper wake up to find Wyatt safe than for her to know I'm not helping. I need to do this."

"Phoebe is right, Piper shouldn't be alone, and someone needs to stay and protect Chris, your new son Leo, the one Piper just gave birth to remember?" She tried to get through to him. All too aware that he had yet to meet his youngest son, that he hadn't even asked about him.

"Chris?" Leo sounded somewhat confused.

"Your son Leo, he needs you too. We can look for Wyatt. You need to be here for Piper and Chris." Phoebe urged. Leo wasn't listening though.

"I'll be back." He told them as he orbed out.

"Well what do we do?" Paige turned to Phoebe.

"I don't know. We need to search for Wyatt but we can't leave Piper and Chris here unprotected. If something happened to Wyatt" Phoebe broke off, choked up by the very idea of it. She swallowed hard, "then who's to say they would be after Piper and the baby next." She managed to finish.

"We can set crystals around Piper's room but we'll still need someone to look over Chris." Paige was doing her best to stay strong. Wyatt had to be okay, there was no other option.

"I'll ring Dad, he should be here anyway." Phoebe said more to herself than Paige as the situation started to sink in. "He might only be a mortal but he can keep an eye on things and call us if something happens."  
Paige nodded and went to set up the crystals while Phoebe contacted Victor.

* * *

It wasn't long before Phoebe and Paige had realised they would have to look in the underworld if they wanted any chance to find Wyatt. Once they were down there though Paige still couldn't sense him. They would have to rely on the old fashioned way; trying to get information from demons.

After what must have been hours of searching and interrogating Phoebe and Paige realised they had to go back empty handed. They could only hope Leo had better luck. When they arrived back they found Piper awake, sat beside her was Victor, baby Chris in her arms. She had a smile on her face that contradicted the tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was a strange feeling for Piper, she sat there looking at this little bundle of joy and she felt so happy, knowing that he was hers, the way he looked at her as though she was his world, and she supposed she was at that moment, knowing that he would be so loved. She never wanted to let him go. But at the same time she was in despair, her other baby was missing. The one she had promised to always protect. The one whose destiny would outshine theirs. The one who was supposed to be the protective older brother to the baby she held in her arms. She took her eyes off him for a moment and looked up to see her sisters back, alone, that meant they hadn't found him. They looked exhausted and filthy and were covered in scratches and bruises. They were lucky, they had gone down there without any potions in their rush to try and find Wyatt. As they saw her looking they came forward into the room. For a few moments as they both took turns holding the baby everything seemed okay.

Leo still didn't return as night fell and Piper, Paige and Victor were forced to leave. Piper was allowed to keep Chris in her room with her overnight though and for that she was eternally grateful. He was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. The knowledge that he needed her right now, perhaps just as much as Wyatt might. Right now Wyatt had her sisters and her husband looking for him. Chris only had her. With that in mind her exhaustion from the day took over and pulled her into sleep.

The search for Wyatt seemed to last forever, the end to the search came almost a week later in a rather anticlimactic way. Leo, Phoebe and Paige, the latter two not with the first, had spent all day searching everywhere for Wyatt again. While Phoebe and Paige had reluctantly stopped to update Piper and to sleep and rejuvenate their potions stash, Leo had not been seen at all since they first realised Wyatt was missing. Piper had been asleep, still in the hospital. The stress of having a son missing and the fact that there was no one really to look after her at home, though Victor had offered repeatedly but due to his lack of powers was turned down.

It was around midday, Phoebe and Paige were in the underworld searching for Wyatt, Leo was presumably searching for him too and Victor had gone to fetch lunch, leaving Piper and Chris alone in the hospital room. It was then and there that Wyatt orbed into the room of his own accord. Piper was dozing, Chris in a cot by her side. Wyatt walked straight up to his new brother and orbed the tiny baby into his arms. The gesture stirred Piper and in alarm she went to freeze the threat. The sight that greeted her however froze her in her tracks.

Stood next to her bed was the eldest son holding his younger brother in his arms. I look of wonder on the toddler's face that seemed too profound for a child that wasn't even 2 yet. Her first thought was she was once again dreaming. After all, she had had many dreams of her two boys together since Wyatt had gone missing. After a moment of realising she wasn't asleep she noticed tiny white lights helping Wyatt hold Chris.

"Wyatt?" Piper whispered, afraid that her voice would cause him to disappear. Instead he looked up at her, his concentration shifting from Chris and making Piper afraid he might drop him. "Wyatt, give me your brother please?" She Piper asked, opening her arms to take the baby. Instead Wyatt orbed himself into her arms, still holding Chris and refusing to let him go. Piper hugged her sons to her tightly, tears falling in her relief that _both_ her babies were finally safe again. "This is Chris, your Baby brother." Piper told Wyatt, gently stroking Chris' tiny fist. "You're gonna have to look out for each other."

"Cwis." He tried to copy her as he looked down at the baby in his arms. Chris opened his eyes and reached out for Wyatt. The scene caused another round of tears from Piper.

Piper had tried calling her sisters after both her boys had fallen asleep but they didn't respond and Piper resigned herself to waiting for them to return from the underworld. In the meantime Victor returned to find the three of them asleep curled up on Piper's hospital bed. He carefully removed Chris and laid him in his cot then shuffled Wyatt into a more comfortable position next to Piper and pulled the sheet over them both. Piper stirred slightly.

"Go back to sleep honey." Victor whispered as he gently stroked his daughter's cheek.

It was a couple of hours before Phoebe and Paige resurfaced just in time to hear Victor calling them again. They quickly rushed to the hospital, afraid that something had happened to Piper or the baby. The sight that greeted them however was quick the opposite. As they rushed down the hallway to Piper's room Victor met them.

"It's okay, he's here." He assured them. They didn't realised what he meant until they reached the door way, and there, in bed with Piper fast asleep was Wyatt. Chris back by his side where Wyatt had orbed him.

Leo wasn't as easy to get home. No one had seen him since he had disappeared to look for Wyatt and while all the sisters had tried calling him, even shouting that they had Wyatt back but he wouldn't come. In the end they had gone to The Elders, explaining and asking that they bring Leo back. After many complaints and much arguing from the sisters The Elders had finally acquiesced. Even once he had been summoned he continued to fight, trying to go back to his search. Just from the look of him it was obvious that he had not stopped looking and searching since he had discovered his son missing.

In the end Piper blew him up to weaken him enough to stop fighting long enough that they could get him in to the crystal circle to listen, and perhaps a little to get him back for not being there.

"Leo, honey calm down." Phoebe tried the gentle approach.

"Let me go, I have to find him!" Leo struggled on, desperate.

"We found him!" Piper almost shouted in her frustration at him. At that Leo stopped in his tracks.

"You what?" He whispered.

"Or rather he found us." Piper corrected herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked confused.

"Why?! We couldn't find you! You wouldn't listen to our calls! How were we supposed to tell you?!" Piper was furious now.

"I just…" Leo was at a loss for words, not quite sure how to finish his thought. "Can I see him?" He settled on. Desperation clear in his voice. Paige removed one of the crystals to let him out the cage.

"He's in the nursery with Chris. He won't leave his side." Paige told him.

"Chris is sleeping so _don't_ wake him up." Piper warned.

"Chris?" Leo asked confused.

"Your _son_!" Piper fumed, as Leo left the room.

Leo made a beeline for the nursery, almost running to see his son again. As he reached the door he composed himself before carefully pushing the door open and quietly stepping inside. The first thing he saw when he looked back upon closing the door was Wyatt; sat in his crib, his eyes on his brother. Not moving.

"Wyatt?" Leo whispered to get his son's attention, he didn't move. "Wyatt it's daddy." He tried again as he approached Wyatt. When reached the crib he picked up Wyatt and held him tightly to his chest. Leo turned his back to the other cot, not having noticed it yet, as he bounced Wyatt up and down slightly, walking away to go sit in the chair in the corner, before he could reach it however Wyatt orbed out of Leo's arms and reappeared in the cot with his brother. Leo jumped and spun round, checking he hadn't lost Wyatt again. The door opening caught his attention. "I don't think I'll ever be able to take my eyes off him again." Leo whispered to Piper who had just entered.

"You know he came to the hospital. First thing he did was pick up Chris." Piper's voice had an edge to it. "Have you even looked at your other son yet?"

"I just… I thought I'd lost him Piper." Leo tried to explain.

"I was scared too Leo." Piper spoke quietly but there was no mistaking the anger in her tone. "But Wyatt wasn't the only one who needed me. Who needed _us_." Piper emphasised.

"I knew you'd be there for him."

"You _knew?" _Piper raged. "You didn't even ask about him, you still haven't even looked at him." Piper paused before some kind of understanding crossed her face and the anger vanished, just a sadness replacing it. "You blame him." Piper's voice was calm, almost empty. "You blame him for Wyatt."

"What? No, I…" Leo tried to object.

"Leave." Piper said coldly.

"Piper-" Leo tried again.

"Go!" Piper told him firmly. The look in her eyes told him there was no room for argument and that she would blow him to pieces if she had to. While torn and desperately wanting to spend time with Wyatt, and never let him out his sight, he knew Piper wouldn't let him stay and he quietly slipped out the room. As he went to turn the door behind him he saw Piper lifting Chris into her arms. Wyatt watching happily. Leo sighed as he shut the door.

After that things didn't really recover for Piper and Leo. While Piper did eventually let Leo back into the nursery to meet Chris and see Wyatt she could tell he would rather spend the time with Wyatt alone. She consoled herself with the idea that it was just because he was so scared about Wyatt. His lack of attention to Chris didn't really change though he did spend a little more time with his youngest son, finally able to pick him up. For Piper though their marriage was effectively over. Leo disagreed.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it, it was quite different. I know Leo's behaviour was questionable but we already know he was there for Wyatt more than Chris, not to say he doesn't still love him. ****To sarah, thank you, I hope you liked the new chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I blame maths. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


End file.
